


A Little Reminder

by camichats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collars, Dom James Potter, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sub Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Sirius was James's as clearly as if he had a stamp on his forehead proclaiming it. Belongs to James Potter.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	A Little Reminder

James had known, almost from the first moment they met, that Sirius would do anything for him. 

That's how mates were, especially when they were as close as Sirius and James were. Doing anything for each other in theory was just the tip of the iceberg for them. They went all the way for each other, and then a little extra. 

They got older, and James knew that Sirius was _his_. Sirius was other things too, but mostly he was James's. James was his best friend, James was the person he cared most about, and James was the person he'd ran away to-- when before, he'd said that no way was he leaving that house even though he hated it. 

Sirius was James's as clearly as if he had a stamp on his forehead proclaiming it. _Belongs to James Potter. James Potter's Property: Do Not Touch._ And that was something that had taken getting used to-- not wanting anyone to touch Sirius. Fortunately, Sirius didn't like to be touched by other people, so it all worked out. 

Point is, Sirius was his, and he'd known that for ages. 

But it was something entirely different to have this collar on Sirius's neck, proclaiming it clearly. James had one finger tucked in the bottom so that the golden tag gleamed in the light. Looking at it like this made his throat go dry. 

Sirius swallowed, and James could feel the roll of it against his finger. 

He licked his lips. 

"James?" Sirius breathed. 

"Yeah?" 

"Are you planning to stare all night?" 

"I might," he muttered, because the idea was rather attractive. There was no perfection in the world greater than Sirius sitting at his feet and looking up at him like that. He wouldn't though, because while looking at Sirius was wonderful, touching him was nothing short of divine. "Get up here," he said, letting go of the collar so that Sirius was free to move. 


End file.
